


Team CRMS (Crimson)

by TenshiWarrior



Series: The Chronicles of Grimm [2]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Gen, Original Characters - Freeform, Original Team, Post-Volume 3 (RWBY), Short Stories
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-24
Updated: 2017-04-03
Packaged: 2018-10-10 02:06:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 12,570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10426785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TenshiWarrior/pseuds/TenshiWarrior
Summary: Short stories of each of the members of Team CRMS. Read to see who's apart of the team.





	1. Cristal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> No one knows I exist. No one except her. No one knows that I’m there, standing behind them, or next to them. No one knows that I listen. No one knows I’m watching them. Sometimes when I talk or shout, they won’t hear me. The only time when I’m seen or heard, is when she’s asleep…

In a small village, many of the residents had cowered in their homes as a couple of bandits wreaked havoc among the citizens. Some of the other citizens were cornered by the bandits; they had weapons armed and ready to fire. “Alright, listen up you lowlifes!” The leader of the bandits shouted, “Gives us all your valuables and maybe we won’t think about killing you all!”

 

“Please!” One of the citizens begged, “We barely have enough to get by as it is! I beg of you, leave us alone!”

 

The bandit kneed the man in the gut, and he fell to his knees.

 

“Begging ain’t gonna get you nowhere old man!” The leader  said, “Just hand over what you have, and no one will--”

 

The bandit was cut off when he heard someone shout, “ **HEY!** ”

 

The group of bandits and saw a teenage girl standing before them. She had short black hair with two grey strands on her bangs. She wore a brown leather coat with a black buckle under her chest. It was open in the middle revealing her stomach that had some bandages above. She wore dark brown pants with buckles on her knees and black boots with the same kind of buckles but it was brown.  Her sleeve was short on the left but she wore a long sleeve black fingerless glove, and on her right she had a long sleeve which also had a glove attached to it; which was also fingerless.

 

One eye was red and the other appeared to be blind with an odd color of orange and a scar just across the eye.

 

“You should really think about leaving them alone before someone get’s hurt.” The girl said to them.

 

“Who the hell are you supposed to be?!” A bandit said, demanding for an answer.

 

“A girl that you really shouldn’t tick off.” The girl replied, “And you might see my bad side if you don’t take my word for it, and leave these people alone.”

 

“What are you going to do if we don’t?” Another bandit had said.

 

“Why don’t you come at me and find out?” She said with an amused smile.

 

The leader looked to his comrades before shouting an order, “ **KILL HER!** ”  

 

( ** _Song Starts: In the Shadows Performed by The Rasmus_** )

 

Three of the bandits charged at her, weapons armed in all, and they started to attack her. They swung their blades, but they were caught by surprise when suddenly kicked and punched them back. From behind her back she pulled a pair of swords which were steampunk themed.

 

The three bandits charged at her again, but this time swords clashed with one another. Blades kept colliding with each other and the girl had either hit them with her blade, or kicked them unconscious.

 

**_No sleep_ **

**_No sleep until I’m done with finding the answer_ **

**_Won’t stop_ **

**_Won’t stop until I find a cure for this cancer_ **

 

Three of the bandits were pushed back, breaking apart crates and barrels, but than the other bandits started to fire onto the girl. She flipped back a couple of feet and one of the swords in her hands had suddenly transformed into a pair of shotguns that had fired an explosive round, sending a few of the bandits flying. The others managed to dodge the explosive rounds.

 

**_Sometimes_ **

**_I feel like going down and so disconnected_ **

**_Somehow_ **

**_I know I am haunted to be wanted_ **

 

The bandits charged at her again this time trying to kick and punch at her; a few others came charging at her with melee blades. They managed to land only a few small cuts on her but surprisingly enough the small cuts didn’t heal. They didn’t dwell on this for long when she pressed a small button on her blade; in the middle of the sword there was revealed to be chains. It extended and had wrapped around one of the men’s leg. With incredible strength, she swung the man around hitting away a few of the others that had tried to either shoot or hit her head on.

 

**_I’ve been watching, I’ve been waiting_ **

**_In the shadows, for my time_ **

**_I’ve been searching, I’ve been living_ **

**_For tomorrow, all my life_ **

 

Finally she retracted the whip and the man was sent flying into their leader.

 

“Get off me you useless idiot!” The leader said pushing the guy off. The man pulled out his weapon which was a machine gun, “If you want something done right you have to do this yourself.” The leader had begun to fire onto the girl and with great agility she was able to dodge and slice every single bullet that came her way. Until finally he spotted her on top of a building.

 

“You want me?” The girl said with a smirk, “Then come and get me.”

 

With that, she jumped off of the rooftops, and ran into the forest ahead. “ **GET BACK HERE!** ” The leader shouted running after her as were the other bandits that weren’t knocked unconscious.

 

**_They say_ **

**_That I must learn to kill before I can feel safe_ **

**_But I_ **

**_I’d rather kill myself than turn into their slave_ **

 

With group of bandits running behind her, she jumped into the trees and jumped from branch to branch as they fired at her. Finally, she disappeared into the leaves and they lost sight of her.

 

“What the hell!?” The leader said, “Where did she go!?”

 

“Sir, she seems to have disappeared!”

 

“You don’t think I know that!?”  

 

Just than they heard a whistle echo throughout the area. He was confused by this until he heard a screech from the distance. Suddenly a couple of his men suddenly vanished within the nearby bushes and trees around them. “What the hell!?” One of the other bandits shouted, “What was that!?”

 

The same sword chain had appeared and whipped around them; the blade appeared to be highlighted a cyan color. Suddenly they found themselves trapped with a wall of ice. The men tried to climb out, but backed up when a grimm Griffon landed on top of the wall.

 

**_Sometimes_ **

**_I feel like I should go and play with the thunder_ **

**_Somehow_ **

**_I just don’t wanna stay and wait and wonder_ **

 

They soon found the girl standing right in front of them. “Got nowhere to run now.” She said.

 

“Ha! Your an idiot! You just trapped yourself here with us!” The Leader said, “Are you just asking for a death wish!?”

 

“I may be trapped with you, but at least those people their won’t have to see me go all out.” She said. Suddenly she dropped her blades to the ground.

 

The bandits seemed to have been intimidated by her, but the leader had soon shouted, “ **W** **HY THE HELL ARE YOU JUST STANDING THERE!? GET HER!!** ” The bandits soon charged at her, but then they flew back. The bandits were then shocked to see that she had grown claws; **_similar to a beowolf_ **.

 

**_I’ve watching, I’ve been waiting_ **

**_In the shadows, for my time_ **

**_I’ve been searching, I’ve been living_ **

**_For tomorrow, all my life_ **

 

At this point a couple of the bandits that were still standing had gotten a look of fear on their face. The leader hid this emotion but not too well.

 

“ **KILL HER!** ” The leader shouted, “ **SOMEBODY KILL HER!!** ”

 

The bandits regained their senses and charged at her; she retracted her claws. Two of the bandits tried to charge at her at both sides. Suddenly a tail of a **_Death Stalker_ ** had grown out of her upper part of her back and whipped them both on the ground making a pair of craters. Other bandits tried charge at her, but she got on with the stinger on the end of her tail and kicked the other in the wall of ice; she allowed the other guy to fall off the stinger as the tail retracted. The bandit wasn’t dead however, just knocked out surprisingly.

 

**_Lately, I’ve been walking in circles_ **

**_Watching, waiting for something_ **

**_Feel me, touch me, heal me_ **

**_Come take me higher_ **

  


The remaining bandits, that the leader was in control fired at her with shotguns. This time however a single wing of a **_Nevermore_ ** appeared and she shielded herself from the incoming shots. Once that was done, the wing removed itself from her body and swung hard. Feather sharp as blades flew off of the wing and right onto the last few bandits trapping them by their sleeves and pants on the wall of ice; the Nevermore’s wing retracted, and the leader stood their with just a stunned expression.

 

**_I’ve watching, I’ve been waiting_ **

**_In the shadows, for my time_ **

**_I’ve been searching, I’ve been living_ **

**_For tomorrow, all my life_ **

 

“Wha…” The leader stammered, as she watched her pick up her weapon, “What are you?”

 

The girl cracked her neck and shoulders and she simply said to the man, “I’m just something from your nightmares.”

 

The leader had armed himself with the machine and fired at the girl, she spun her blades and sliced the bullets with ease, until he ran out. She than charged at him and all that was heard throughout the area was the sound of him screaming.

 

 _(_ ** _Song Fades Out_ ** _)_

 

After a short amount the girl returned to the village with the remaining bandits tied up and knocked out. Everyone cheered and clapped for the girls victory. The owner of the village, the Mayor approached her.

 

“Thank you so much! Ever since what had happened to Beacon and Vale, these Bandits wouldn’t leave us alone.” He said.

 

“Don’t worry.” The girl said throwing the remaining bandits with the others; some of the villagers went and took them to their local jail, “After the lesson I taught them, they won’t come bothering you again.”

 

“What is your name brave traveler?” He asked her.

 

“Cristal.” She said, “The names Cristal.”

 

“Again, Cristal I can’t thank you enough for what you did.” The mayor said, “How can we repay you? Is it money you desire?”

 

Cristal shook her head, “Money will not be necessary. The only thing I require is information.”

 

“Oh? Information on what specifically?”

 

“About a girl that came through here recently. I was hoping I can ask her about something.”

 

“Hmm, well Cristal a lot of people come and go throughout our village. She just blended in with the crowd though her face is the talk of the other neighboring villages and towns she passed through.”

 

Cristal let out a sigh and said, “Then allow me to be more specific… What can you tell me about the **_daughter of the assassin named Marcus Black_ **?”

 


	2. Rosario

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> She said we would start a revolution. She said we would right all the wrong. But in reality… She was a monster. A monster with her own agenda. She doesn’t care about what happens to us. I don’t think she ever did. I had to leave before I was poisoned. I tried to convince him to go with me, but his mind was already tainted. Mercury, my brother… I’m sorry… Goodbye.

A single inn stood out at night just outside of a town. Lights flickered in a room of the inn where a teenage girl sat on the bed; a young girl with a single prosthetic leg. The girl wore a black and blue hoodie top with the sleeves cut up just around the shoulders revealing two stitches; both on her shoulder, and she wore short brown pants with a green belt; the pants she wore was up to her mid thigh revealing a single stitch on her left leg. She had on black shoes that appeared to be armed with bullets, and on her hands she had on fingerless black gloves.

 

Her hair was of a grey color and it was tied back into pigtails, and her eyes were of grey as well. She sat at the table fixing up her right prosthetic leg, since a screw had popped loose. Every now and she would let out an agonizing groan as she tightened the screw. 

 

“If I ever get enough lien, I’ll have to upgrade my leg.” 

 

Setting the screwdriver aside, she stretched her prosthetic leg, hearing it creak a little. 

 

“Could be better, but I’m gonna have to bare with it for a little longer.” 

 

Just than she heard a knock at the door . 

 

“Hey, Rosario!” A voice on the other side of the door yelled. No doubt it was the owner of the small inn. She hopped out of bed and walked over to the door, and opened it to reveal a young man who had dog ears on the top of his head. 

 

“What is it?” Rosario asked, “I was just about to go to sleep.” 

 

“This letter just came in for you.” The owner said. 

 

“A letter?” Rosario said. The owner handed her an envelope that had her name written on it. Rosario took it from his hand and looked at it suspiciously. “Do you know who gave this to you?” Rosario asked. 

 

The owner shook his head, “Sorry. The person wore a cloak I couldn’t see the his face. Think it’s another job for you?” 

 

“I doubt it.” She replied, “Thanks for letting me know.” 

 

“No problem, good night.” The owner said as he took his leave. 

 

“You too.” She said. 

 

She shut the door and sat on her bed pretzel style, still looking at the envelope suspiciously. She looked at it front and back, and sniffed it. 

 

“Doesn’t look booby trapped.” 

 

She ripped the corner of the envelope and took out the letter. She unfolded the letter and read it. 

 

**_Hello Rosario Black,_ **

 

**_I don’t know if you’re reading this letter or not, but I couldn’t take the chance of contacting you via scroll. There is a certain thing I like to discuss regarding your brother. If you want to meet me, find me tomorrow morning at 7:00, by the ship's port in town._ **

 

**_Make sure you’re not followed._ **

 

**_-Cristal_ **

 

Though the letter was short, it did strike her as odd. Who in the world would want to meet her? And what did she know about Mercury? She eyed the name at the end of the letter. 

 

“Cristal?”

* * *

 

Morning came, and Rosario had entered the town that was nearby. She had entered the ship’s port despite the signs telling her not to enter. Occasionally she would look back, just making sure that she wasn’t followed. She looked around and saw that it was empty. She was the only one there. 

 

She looked at her scroll and saw that it was already passed 7’o clock. 

 

“Don’t tell me I’m being tricked.” 

 

Just as she was thinking about leaving, a voice echoed throughout the empty port. 

 

“So you came after all?” 

 

Rosario turned around and saw a teenage girl with short black hair with two parts of her hair colored in grey. One eye was of red and the other was blind with a shade of orange with a scar over it. 

 

Rosario gave her a quizzical look, but was quick to realize who it was. “Cristal? I assume.” 

 

“You assume correctly.” Cristal said, “To be honest, I’m surprised that you came here. I didn’t think you would.” 

 

“You got my attention when you mentioned my brother in your letter.” Rosario said, “Do you know him?” 

 

“You could say.” Cristal replied. 

 

Rosario skimmed Cristal from head to toe. She knew the difference between bounty hunters and assassins, one of the perks of being a daughter of one; she could tell that wasn’t either of those thing. “You don’t seem like bounty hunter or an assassin, and your obviously not of Atlas military. So who are you and what business do you have with me?”  

 

“I’m just a girl that’s looking truth.” Cristal replied, “I was hoping I could offer you something, if you care to listen.” 

 

Rosario tilted her head slightly since she was curious. Though she didn’t reply, Cristal had said, “I’m looking to take someone down, but I can’t do it alone. I’m trying to form a team and I’ve heard about your reputation about taking on impossible jobs, and you’ve succeeded at every one almost without error. Am I wrong?” 

 

“Even if that were true, what would this have to do with me?” Rosario asked. 

 

“I take it that you’ve heard about what happened in Vale and Beacon?

 

“Who in Remnant hasn’t heard about it? It was all over the news before the CCT tower fell.” 

 

“What if I were to tell you, right here, right now, that the person I’m after is the one who orchestrated the whole thing? Someone more powerful than anyone else you've ever met?” 

 

Rosario’s eyes widened at this. This whole time she thought Cinder was the one plotting the whole thing. But someone else was behind the whole thing? Perhaps even more powerful than a maiden like Amber? 

 

“You thought Cinder was the one who planned the whole thing right?” Cristal asked, leaving Rosario shocked once more, “And judging from your reaction, I’d say you did work with her before didn’t you?” 

 

“How do you know Cinder?” Rosario asked her with a glare, “Don’t tell me you’re working for her?” 

 

“Relax, I don’t work with her. I hate her probably as much as you do.”

 

“Than how do you know her?” 

 

“For one thing she kidnapped a friend of mine, and stole a life from another.” 

 

“Kidnap, and she murdered someone? She really is a monster.” 

 

“My friend managed to escape from Cinder’s clutches with my help. But… The person I’m looking to take down, took her before I could fulfill my promise to her. Vale and Beacon are only the beginning for the one responsible, and I believe she took her because she needed her. 

 

Rosario looked at Cristal curiously, scratching her head to think. “If I were to accept your offer, what would be in it for me?” Rosario asked.

 

“I can’t promise you it, nor I promise that you’ll come out of it alive, but I can tell you this much…” Cristal said, “... If you come with me, you’ll have a chance on getting your brother back.” 

 

“And if I choose not go?” 

 

“If your worried that I’ll threaten you can put your mind at ease. I won’t fault you if you say no. So… you can either continue with your jobs earning lien, or you can help me take down someone who is more powerful than Cinder and have a chance to see your brother again. Your choice.” 

 

Rosario thought about this. It was a tough call for her. Since she had left Cinder’s faction, she had missed her brother dearly, everyday of her life, even if in his eyes she was his enemy now. She would remember the days when she and her brother were actually happy with one other. She would remember the days when her brother would make her smile when they’re father would make her cry. She remember being there for him when they’re father had hurt him. 

 

Everyday she would wish and dream about the day when she and her brother would be happy again, instead of being enemies; though she thought to be impossible with all of the lies Cinder filled in his head. If she had a chance to get her brother back, she as sure as hell will take it. 

 

“I understand.” Rosario said, “I’ll go with you. If it means getting my brother back.” 

 

“I’d thought you’d say that.” Cristal said turning around, “But before we go, there’s just one thing I’d like to do.” 

 

“What’s tha-- **HEY!** ” 

 

Rosario was caught by surprise when a shot was fired at her; she flipped back and just before the shotgun shell hit her. It instead hit the crates behind her. Cristal had pulled out one of her weapons which was a sword that had turned into a shotgun. 

 

“Wow, you’re quick.” Cristal said. 

 

“Are you crazy!?” Rosario said, “That could’ve killed me!” 

 

“But you dodged it didn’t you?” 

 

“What is the meaning of this!?” 

 

“This is a test.” 

 

“A test?” 

 

“This is just to see how you fight. I can’t base it off what I’ve been hearing. So come at me like you’re prepared to kill me.” 

 

“You sure you want me to do that?” 

 

“Of course. Give it everything you got, because I won’t go easy on you.” 

 

Rosario sighed and kicked her legs so that the guns on her heels had armed themselves. “Same to you.” She said, getting into her fighting stance. 

 

Cristal in-turn pulled out the other sword and got into her fighting stance as well. Thus they both charged at one another.

 

( **_Song Starts: Points of Authority Performed by Linkin Park_ ** )

 

**_Forfeit the game_ **

**_Before somebody takes you out of the frame_ **

**_And put your name to shame, cover up your face_ **

**_You can’t run the race, the pace is too fast it just won’t last!_ **

 

Rosario kicked at Cristal, but Cristal had managed to block her kicks; with each kick she had gotten a bullet had fired. Rosario had finally managed to kick Cristal back catching her by surprise. Though she managed to slow herself down by shoving the blade in the wooden port. By pressing the button on the other blade the whip became active and she swung it at Rosario. 

 

Though Rosario was quick to dodge by rocketing herself in the air. With several kicks she fired the bullets from her heels making it rain bullets above Cristal. 

 

**_You love the way, I look at you_ **

**_While taking pleasure in the awful things you put me through_ **

**_You take away, if I give in_ **

**_My life, my pride is broken_ **

 

Cristal quickly ran to dodge the incoming bullets and used the sword whip to grab a hold of her leg and bring her down; Though, Rosario had landed on her feet making a crater. 

 

Cristal retracted the whip and activated the dust, arming it with fire. Rosario started to flip back a few feet as the whip hit towards her feet, making the ground explode beneath her. Though that didn’t stop Rosario from shooting at Cristal. Though despite this, she had sliced the bullets with ease with the other blade. 

 

**_You like to think you’re never wrong (You live what you’ve learned)_ **

**_You have to act like your someone (You live what you’ve learned)_ **

**_You want someone to hurt like you (You live what you’ve learned)_ **

**_You want to share what you’ve been through (You live what you’ve learned)_ **

 

Arming the sword with the shotgun again, she fired at Rosario. She managed to dodge the shots by running as she fired into the ground. Through the shots she created clouds, and Cristal had lost sight of Rosario momentarily. She was caught off guard when she was kicked in the back; Rosario caught her arm with her leg, and kicked her across the face, causing her to lose her sword with the whip. 

 

Cristal rubbed her face where Rosario had kicked her. “Not bad.” Cristal said, “You actually managed to disarm me.” 

 

Rosario charged at her again kicking her; though Cristal bent backwards just missing the kick and the shot. 

 

Cristal saw this as an opportunity; she pressed the gun onto her stomach and pulled the trigger and Rosario went flying. Thankfully her aura had protected her, though it still hurt like hell. 

 

**_You love the things I say I’ll do_ **

**_The way I hurt myself again just to get back at you_ **

**_You take away when I give in_ **

**_My life, my pride is broken_ **

 

Though didn’t stop Rosario from charging at her once more; this time around, she activated her semblance as Cristal attacked her. As Rosario dodge and Cristal was about to turn around to attack her, Rosario was suddenly gone which surprised her. 

 

“What the?” Cristal said, “Where did she-- **GAH!** ”

 

Suddenly Cristal was attacked on all sides; the attacks happened so fast that she couldn’t comprehend, until finally she was kicked up into the air. 

 

Rosario suddenly appeared right in front of her; Cristal quickly blocked as soon as Rosario landed a kick on her chest. She fell to the ground making yet another crater while Rosario landed on the sides. 

 

**_You like to think you’re never wrong (You live what you’ve learned)_ **

**_You have to act like your someone (You live what you’ve learned)_ **

**_You want someone to hurt like you (You live what you’ve learned)_ **

**_You want to share what you’ve been through (You live what you’ve learned)_ **

 

Rosario caught her breath, though it wasn’t long till she dodge again when more shots fired from the smoke. She dodge one and immediately kicked the other one down. Cristal ran to her and tried to attack her with her sword, though Rosario rocketed herself right onto one of the boats that had docked, and Cristal had followed, firing one round after another. 

**_Forfeit the game_ **

**_Before somebody takes you out of the frame_ **

**_And put your name to shame, cover up your face_ **

**_You can’t run the race, the pace is too fast it just won’t last! (Repeats Twice)_ **

 

Finally, Rosario attacked back, she fired around Cristal making a tornado of bullets. Cristal stood in the middle of all of it. Rosario jumped in the air and sent the projectiles flying downward. Cristal dodged at the last second and all the projectiles hit the rowboat that she was on; she had jumped onto another boat as the bullets destroyed the rowboat she was on before. 

 

They both had caught their breath, both of them equally exhausted from the fight. Though they still both fought each other, each of them equally wanting to know what exactly they’re strengths was. They charged at each other once more. 

 

**_You like to think you’re never wrong (You live what you’ve learned)_ **

**_You have to act like your someone (You live what you’ve learned)_ **

**_You want someone to hurt like you (You live what you’ve learned)_ **

**_You want to share what you’ve been through (You live what you’ve learned)_ **

**_(Chorus Repeats Twice)_ **

 

They kicked at one and dodge each other’s attacks. Though once again, Cristal was caught by surprise yet again when she caught glimpse of a blade. She flipped back and saw that there was a blade attached to her prosthetic leg. 

 

“You didn’t think I would just kick and shoot my opponents?” Rosario asked with a smile. 

 

Cristal chuckled, “You’re just full of surprises aren’t you?” 

 

( **_Song Ends_ ** )

 

Once again they were about to charge one another but before they could, Rosario suddenly groaned in pain, when she felt her leg act up; Cristal had stopped in her tracks and went over to her. 

 

“Gah! Damn it!” Rosario cried out, “Not now!” 

 

“Hey you okay?” Cristal asked concerned. 

 

“I’m fine, it’s just this damn leg of mine!” Rosario said, “This is one of the things I about have a prosthetic leg, the pain is just ten times worse! Mind if we just call it a tie?” 

 

Cristal nodded, and helped her to stand on her feet, “Gotta say, your just as amazing as everyone said you are. Though they did leave out your semblance. Turning yourself invisible, I don’t think I’ve ever seen that.” 

 

“You’ve never met a person like me.” Rosario said. 

 

“You’re leg gonna be okay?” 

 

“Yeah, nothing that a screwdriver can’t fix. Man I really got to get this leg upgraded.”

 

“We can stop by an expert on your leg if you want.” 

 

“I don’t mind it, but do you have enough lien for it?” 

 

“Don’t worry about it. I’ll be able to pay for it.” 

 

Just than they heard a commotion of people just nearby. “Though paying for property damage, I don’t have enough.” Cristal said. 

 

“Well than time to make our leave.” Rosario said. 

 

With that, they both got out of the town as fast as possible. 


	3. Melody

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> My dad is clever to hide his emotions, from my cousins and uncle. Though he can’t hide it from me. I know he misses her. His sister… My aunt. Everyday I see him staying up late at nights, drinking away his pain. I see in his eyes, he still thinks about her. 
> 
> Though he puts on the tough guy act whenever I ask, I’m still concerned about him. I don’t know why she left, but I’m determined to find her and bring her back home. I myself, probably won’t come back until I do. My father deserves a sister, and my cousins, they need a mother.

Gray clouds were seen blocking out the sky, and sun, and it had cried rain. Seventeen year old Melody sat under a tree playing a song on her guitar, just watching the rain fall from the sky. The young girl had shoulder length black hair that rested on both of her shoulders and had a pair of indian red eyes. She had on a black choker with a silver cross hanging around her neck. She had a blue t-shirt and over that was a green hoodie with a gray hood over her head, and had on black biker fingerless gloves. She wore brown pants that was rolled up slightly and up to her mid thighs; with the pants she wore a purple belt. She also had on black leggings that had a ripped design and she had on a pair of brown ankle boots. 

 

As she played on her guitar she blew up a bubble gum and popped it with ease. She sat back for a moment before realizing that she wasn’t alone. She looked and saw in the rain that their was a small white fox looking at her curiously, wondering if he should go under the tree alongside the girl. 

 

Melody smiled and held out her hand to the fox; the little fox however backed up slightly. 

 

“It’s alright little guy.” Melody said, “I’m not gonna hurt you. You can come under the tree with me, I sure could use the company.” 

 

The little white fox was hesitant, but went under the tree. He shook most of the water off of him and went to sniff Melody’s hand. Slowly but surely, Melody placed her hand on the little foxes head, and he leaned in for the touch. 

 

“There see?” Melody said, “You were worried for nothing.” 

 

Melody had stopped petting him for a moment before reaching for something in a guitar case that had sat nearby. She took out a small bag of jerky; she broke off a piece and gave it to the little fox. “There you go little guy.” Melody said with a smile. 

 

The little fox looked at the piece of jerky happily before munching on it; in a matter of seconds the jerky was gone. Melody went back to playing on her guitar; as she did, she felt the little fox climb up onto her lap and just made himself comfortable. 

 

Melody couldn’t help but chuckle, stopping for a moment to pet the little foxes ear. “You remind of a certain little dog back home in Patch. He did this all the time.” 

 

At that point Melody thought about her family back at home. She was worried of course and why wouldn’t she be? She saw what happened on the news at Vale, and it was worse at the academy called Beacon. Her cousins had happened to be attending the academy, and the last she saw before the CCT tower fell was the fact that the Grimm and the Atlesian Knights and Paladins attack innocent people and those of Atlas military. 

 

She tried to call them just to make sure they were still alive, but due to the fact the CCT was destroyed, she was unable to contact them, or her uncle for that matter. It was just killing her, but as much as she wanted to see them, to make sure they were okay, she couldn’t go back; not just yet. 

 

Melody took out her scroll and opened up the folder that had read pictures. She clicked on the pictures and opened to one in particular. It was photograph of a certain girl with a red hood and silver eyes, and a girl with golden hair and lilac eyes with two others; One had white hair and blue eyes, so she could tell she was a Schnee just from her stature, and the other was a black haired girl with golden eyes just smirking to the camera. The caption above the picture had read “Our New Team!” and they were in a dorm with what appeared to be makeshift bunk beds. 

 

Though Melody was eyeing two girls in particular; and that was the girl with the red hood and silver eyes and the other with beautiful golden hair.

 

Melody put her head back as she looked at the two girls in particular, sighing as she did. “ **_Ruby… Yang…_ ** I hope you guys are alright…” Melody said, at this point hugging her scroll.

 

Eventually the rain had stopped and Melody had packed her things; she placed her guitar in a black case, and her scroll in her pocket. Other food and necessities had been placed in the pockets which was provided. 

 

Just as she was about to walk along the dirt path she noticed that the little fox, trailing behind her. 

 

“Following me won’t be the best idea little guy.” Melody said to the little fox, “The road I’m traveling on is dangerous, so it’s best if you go back to where you came from.” 

 

All the little fox did was sit, and Melody took that as her cue to leave; throwing the guitar case on her back she walked along the dirt, muddy road. Hours had passed as she walked along the muddy road; it wasn’t long till she realized that something was trailing behind her. 

 

Just from the mere atmosphere she could tell that this wasn’t an average creature that was following her; nor was it the little fox that she had met earlier. She knew this could only mean one thing. 

 

She felt burning red eyes, stare her down in the bushes nearby, and Melody came to a halt as everything became silent around her. Cautiously, she looked at the area that had surrounded her, tighten her grip on her shoulder strap of her guitar case. Just as the wind stopped blowing, a creature of Grimm had suddenly emerged from the shadows. 

 

It was a creature of Grimm in the form of a gorilla known as a Beringel. It leaped high into the air and attempted to crush Melody under it’s feet. Though she was quick on her feet and managed to move out of the way, before it had even gotten the chance to. 

 

Melody doubled back a few feet and saw herself face to face with the Beringel, who had been prepared to charge at her. 

 

“Okay, we’re dealing with this now.” Melody said to herself outloud. Though before she could prepare to attack she noticed something strange. On the Beringel’s shoulder they’re appeared to be a girl, a teenage girl around the same age as her. 

 

The girl had medium grey shoulder length hair with a bright orange eye, yet her right face was covered with a grimm mask; one that resembled a beowolf. She wore a long sleeve black shirt over a grey shirt with a grey choker to go with it. She had on a pair of red short pants with a crooked black belt, revealing a red eye tattoo on her right leg. 

 

This struck Melody as odd though, since she had never seen a person ride on top of a Grimm, and not getting eaten or beaten to death. The girl jumped from the shoulder of the Beringel with a war hammer with brass knuckle handle. 

 

“Who are you?” Melody asked the girl with a glare, “How are you riding a Grimm like that?” 

 

The girl didn’t reply; all she did was spin the weapon in her hand. Melody could tell she wanted to fight her. 

 

“Your not much of a talker are you?” Melody said to her, “Look I don’t know who you are, but I’m pretty sure I-- **WHOA!!** ” 

 

Suddenly in the blink of an eye, the girl was suddenly in front of her; Melody ducked in the nick of time when she took a swing from her hammer. Melody flipped back and unzipped her guitar case, grabbing a hold of guitar; the gears on the back of her guitar began to move. 

 

The teenage girl charged at her again, just about to hit her; though Melody managed to block her attack when her guitar had attached to her arm, and than there was a large black and silver blade. 

 

“Nice try.” Melody said with a smirk. And thus she kicked her back, sending her flying back a few feet. 

 

( **_Song Starts: Not Gonna Die Performed by Skillet_ ** )

 

The girl managed to stick on her toes and charge at Melody. In turn she charged at her; weapons started to clash as they attempted to land a hit on one another. Though the girl managed to land hits on Melody, she returned attacks twice as hard. 

 

**_Death surrounds_ **

**_My heartbeat’s slowing down_ **

**_I won’t take this world’s abuse_ **

**_I won’t give up I refuse_ **

 

At one point, the girl managed to hit Melody with a hammer causing her to fly back. Though Melody was quick to recover on her feet. Melody kneeled on the ground and she started to fire at the girl, catching her by surprise, when a bullet managed to graze her cheek. When Melody fired over and over again, the girl started to dodge every bullet fired at in her direction. She decided to return the favor; the war hammer she carried had changed into an automatic shotgun 

 

“Oh son of a--” 

 

Just like that, the girl began to fire at her, causing Melody to move and dodge the oncoming bullets. 

 

**_This is how it feels when your bent and broken_ **

**_This is how it feels when your dignity's stolen_ **

**_When everything you love is leaving_ **

**_You hold on to what you believe in_ **

 

Melody moved as fast as she could though most of the bullets still managed to hit her; though her aura managed to protect her it still hurt her. This was when Melody had activated her semblance; in a flash her she changed into an animal which was a cheetah with an unnatural color. With her new found speed, she charged at the girl. At the last minute she change back and attacked her with her weapon. Though before she had a chance to pierce her, the girl caught her arm and flipped her over so that she landed on her back. 

 

**_The last thing I heard, was you whispering goodbye_ **

**_And than I heard you flatline_ **

 

The girl allowed her weapon to change back into a war hammer and let it go above her head. Knowing she would be crushed the very minute the hammer landed on her head, or any part of body for that matter, she aimed her gun at the girl and fired a bullet; the very last minute the girl blocked the bullet with the handle of the war hammer causing her to stumble backward. Melody managed to stand up on her own two feet.

 

“Let’s take things up a notch.” Melody said with a smirk. 

 

The gear provided between her hand held weapon began to move again and as she charged at her. The weapon detached itself from her arm and a long handle had extended itself to her and along the rest of her arm, and just like that a half circle black silver blade appeared making a half circle. 

 

She took a swing at the girl, once again catching her by surprise. 

 

**_No! Not gonna die tonight!_ **

**_We’re gonna stand and fight forever (Don’t close your eyes)_ **

**_No! Not gonna die tonight_ **

**_We’re gonna fight for us together, no we’re not gonna die tonight!_ **

 

The girl flipped back dodging the scythe blade with ease; almost hitting her. She once again charged at her with the warhammer, and their weapons clashed once more. This went on for awhile, Melody failed to notice that there was still a creature of Grimm behind her. Melody was caught off guard when she was suddenly grabbed her by the waist, and sent her flying through the air, causing Melody to scream. 

 

**_Break their hold,_ **

**_Cause I won’t be controlled_ **

**_They can’t keep their chains on me_ **

**_Because the truth will set me free_ **

 

The girl jumped into the Beringals large hand, and through high into the air, sending her higher up than Melody, though just above her. Her war hammer changed back into an automatic shotgun and fired onto Melody as they both fell through the sky. Melody acted fast, and immediately let go of her weapon letting it fall. Her semblance activated again and her body changed again; this time she had changed into a bird, a crow to be precise. 

 

**_This is how it feels when you take your life back_ **

**_This is how it feels when you finally fight back_ **

**_When life pushes me I push harder_ **

**_What doesn’t kill me makes me stronger_ **

 

As a crow she flew fast at her attacker, and started to claw at her with the talons which was provided. She managed to land a scratch on her shoulder, but the girl hit her with the now war hammer in her hand and Melody was sent hurdling to the ground, changing back as she did. Melody let out a groan as she stood herself up, only to fall on her knees again. 

 

“Ouch…” She groaned, “That really hurt like hell…” 

 

The Beringal caught the girl and set her on the ground. She finally approached her. “This is supposed to the daughter of one of the great huntsmen in history?” The girl said, “Needless to say I’m not impressed.” 

 

“So, you can talk?” Melody said still trying to recover from the impact on the ground, “I was beginning to think that you were a mute.” The girl seemed to have ignored what she was saying, “You huntresses and huntsmen are really something. Here I thought you’d be easier to break. Though I can see it as an upside, it does make it more fun.” 

 

“Who the hell are you?” Melody asked. 

 

The girl before her was silent for a moment before replying, “I am Sinn. I am a servant to the  **_Mistress_ ** herself. I was told to make an example out of the child of the one called Qrow, to show him what happens when you try to meddle in with our affairs.” 

 

Melody’s eyes widened at the name, “Qrow? My old man? How do you know him?” 

 

“I don’t. But the Mistress does. Like I said, I was told to make an example out of you, send him a message.” 

 

Melody soon noticed that the wounds she had put on Sinn weren’t healing; she should’ve been protected by her attacks. Does she have any aura, Melody couldn’t help but think. 

 

Melody decided to think on it later, and asked her, “Who’s your Mistress?” 

 

“I am forbidden to speak about her.” Sinn replied, “Just know that she doesn’t take kindly to Huntsmen and Huntresses like you.” Melody was about ask more, but shut her mouth when she found a gun pointed to her face. Melody couldn’t help but curse to herself mentally, when she her weapon was just out of reach. “I’ll see to it that Qrow get’s his message.” Sinn said. Just when Sinn was about to pull the trigger, Sinn suddenly felt fangs sink into her skin, causing her to cry out in agonizing pain. Melody was quick to realize that it was the little white fox she had encountered earlier. 

 

Melody saw this as an opportunity and got up to run to her weapon. 

 

**_No! Not gonna die tonight!_ **

**_We’re gonna stand and fight forever! (Don’t close your eyes)_ **

**_No! Not gonna die tonight!_ **

**_We’re gonna fight for us forever! No, we’re not gonna die tonight!_ **

 

The Beringal tried to stop her but she once again activated her semblance; she had changed into lynx and jumped over the Beringal to a great height, before changing back into herself as she landed on the ground. She grabbed her scythe and went to attack the Beringal just as he was charging at her. She landed a few blows on the Grimm before kicking him to the ground. She than charged at Sinn, but soon stopped in her tracks when Sinn grabbed the little fox and threw him towards her. 

 

Luckily she managed to catch the little fox. 

 

“I appreciate the save friend.” Melody said to the little fox, “Watch my back.” 

 

She allowed the little fox to climb up on her shoulder, and Melody resumed charging at Sinn once again. 

 

**_Don’t you give up on me_ **

**_You’re everything I need_ **

**_This is how you feels when you take your life back_ **

**_This is how it feels when you fight back_ **

 

Just before Sinn could fire, Melody spun with the help of scythe, and kicked her right in the face, causing her to stumble. Melody landed on her feet and attempted to hit her with the scythe, though Sinn was quick to block she ended up flying back a few feet, leaving behind a trail on the ground. Finally Sinn drew her gun and started to fire onto Melody; A couple of the bullets hit her, causing her aura to break, a couple of bullets went clean through her leg and graze her shoulder. 

 

“ **GAH! DAMN IT!** ” Melody yelled as she fell to her knees. 

 

( **_Song Fades_ ** )

 

Sinn equipped her war hammer and hit her across the face, causing her to get topple onto the ground, and causing the little fox to jump off her shoulder. Melody rolled on the ground, until she finally came to a stop. Just when she thought Sinn was about to finish her off, something flew over her. That’s when she saw that there was a black and white owl with red lining under it’s eyes; the owl that rested on her shoulder was a barn owl. 

 

Sinn looked to the owl as it hissed at her. From what Melody could tell, the owl appeared to be, talking to her. 

 

Sinn looked to Melody, “Looks like it’s your lucky day.” She said, “I have return to the Mistress. But trust me when I say…  **_You’ll see me again_ ** .” 

 

The Beringal went by her side, and with a snap of her fingers, she along with the two Grimm vanished with the whoosh of the wind. Melody let out a sigh and allowed her scythe to go back to a guitar. Melody took this as an opportunity to catch her breath. The little white fox walked up to Melody and licked her wounds in a way to help take the pain away. 

 

Melody pet the top of the little foxes head. “I guess you really are stuck with me are you?” She said, “I really appreciate  **_Frosty_ ** .” 

 

Melody got out two tourniquets, and wrapped one around her leg, and the other over her shoulder. She than stood up from the ground with difficulty, and carried her guitar case on her back. The little white fox, now named Frosty, walked alongside her. 

 

They both proceeded together, down the muddy road. 


	4. Scout

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When I was little, I only had one fear in the world. I was scared of monsters. I was scared that their were monsters under my bed and in the closet. Sometimes, I found myself staying up at night till the sun rose, since I was scared to close my eyes fearing that they would eat me when I slept. 
> 
> One day teacher told me, that their only two kinds of monsters in the world; People and Grimm. He said it was okay to be afraid, but you must never show that fear in front of your enemies or let that fear control you; it’s a sign of weakness, and enemies will use it to their advantage. 
> 
> I’m scared of monsters; and that’s okay. If they try to hurt me, than I’ll fight, for my survival.

All was lively throughout the small town by a lake, and everyone seemed busy throughout the streets. It was especially lively throughout a store in a bakery; everyone in the store left with fresh bread in their paper bags and such. A young girl at the age of fourteen had just exited the store with some bread in a bag on her back. This young girl was a Faunus, bearing a pair of fox ears and a tail. Her hair had transitioned halfway from orange which had matched her ears and tail (Which had a white tip) to an aqua green color; her hair was tied to the front with a single red ribbon. 

 

She wore a brown and gray hoodie with a blue a symmetrical skirt with black cropped leggings underneath; Most of her skirt had covered part of her tail. She wore brown survival boots with a pair of white socks

 

She had decided to take a detour back to her house by walking by the lake shore, to enjoy the breeze. 

 

“Ah…” The girl named Scout had said aloud to herself, “The cool gentle afternoon breeze. It feels so nice.” 

 

“Hey there Scout!” She heard a man call out to her. 

 

Scout turned her attention to a local man, who was carrying some fishing tools. 

 

“Oh, good afternoon.” Scout said with a friendly smile. 

 

“Listen I wanted thank you again for helping out my son’s fever, you’re a real lifesaver.” 

 

“Hey, it’s no problem really.” Scout said, “Your son is a real sweet kid. One of my best patients thus far.” 

 

“Well, I know who to look up if I’m ever sick.” The man said before walking away, “Well I hope you have a nice day.” 

 

“You too, good luck in catching those fish!” Scout said as she waved goodbye. 

 

For the past few months Scout has made herself feel right at home in this small little town, since she had completed her training. Soon after her training was done, she left her teacher's home and had settled down in a small town. Though because she was a fanus it took her time to settle in; eventually many of the townspeople accepted her. She became well known, and is one of the best of the best healers in the town. She was happy with it, despite everything what has happened in the city of Vale. Scout continued to walk down the dirt road, though it wasn’t long before she stopped in her tracks when she noticed something peculiar. 

 

A little white fox; though he appeared to be looking for something. Scout approached the small fox; that was when she noticed that the little white fox had on a gray collar. 

 

“Hey there little guy.” She said to the little fox, getting his attention, “Is something the matter?” 

 

The white fox went up to her and started to sniff her a little. She noticed something written on the collar he wore, it had said--

 

“Frosty huh?” Scout said, “That’s a cute name. Are you looking for somebody?” 

 

The little white fox, named Frosty ears perked up. He had started to let out a few barks as he ran up to a certain distance. Scout’s ears twitched, having understood the barks of the little fox. 

 

“What?! Your friend is sick?” Scout said with worry, “Please take me to her! I can help!” 

 

With that Frosty began to run and Scout followed close behind the little fox. They had taken a left at a fork in the road just outside the town; and after a few twist and turns, the fox had lead her to what small yet large cave. The fox ran inside as did Scout. 

 

One good thing she was thankful for when being a fanus, is that she never had to use a light source of any kind, thanks to her night vision. She had soon stopped in her tracks when she heard hoarse coughing echo throughout the cave. She spotted a girl older than her; her hair black and she wore a blue t-shirt with a black choker and a silver cross, and she was using her green hoodie as a blanket in an attempt to keep herself warm. 

 

Scout went to walk to her but stepped on something; she looked down at her feet and saw it was a guitar case. “Whoops my bad, guess I didn’t see it there.” Scout said, before stepping over it, “Are you okay miss?” 

 

“Who…” The girl said with a raspy voice, “Who’s there…?” 

 

Scout kneeled down beside the teenage girl, “Please try not to talk. I’m here to help you.” 

 

The first thing Scout did was check her temperature; she placed a hand on her forehead and it was hot to the touch. “My God your burning up.” She said, before noticing traces of blood on her hoodie. 

 

“Don’t tell me.” Scout said. 

 

Scout helped the girl on her back, and she removed the hoodie. She saw that there was a wound on her shoulder; a graze from a bullet she could tell. “Your injured…” She said to the girl, “Though it doesn’t look like that’s what’s causing it… Please tell me, do you have any other injures?”

 

The teenage girl spoke again; struggling through the pain as she did, “Le… Leg… I was… Shot… In a fight…” 

 

Scout immediately went to check her leg after she had said this to her; that’s when she saw it, red streaks on her leg and signs of swelling. 

 

“That’s definitely an infection.” Scout said, “How long has it been like this?” 

 

The girl let out a groan before replying, “Two… Days…” 

 

“Oh my Goodness! I mean granted, it’s incredible that your still alive, but it’s still a big problem! Are you able to stand?” 

 

“I…” The girl said groaning, “I think so…” 

 

Scout placed the girl's arm around her shoulder, before helping her to stand up. “Just take your time.” Scout said to the girl, seeing that she was struggling to stand up. After she was standing on her feet, Scout helped her out of the cave, grabbing her guitar case and hoodie on the way out; Frosty had followed them out of the cave. 

 

Immediately Scout had helped the girl back to her house, despite the weight, and the fact the girl would sometimes stop to catch her breath. After some time, they were back her home which was a wooden cabin. 

 

Scout had helped her inside, and drew a bath to get the fever down and clean up her wound. After helping the girl out of her clothing putting into the tub filled with cold water and started to clean up her wound. It took her some time, though she was able to clean her wound no problem. 

 

Scout had managed to find some spare clothing which was a simple t-shirt and a pair baggy pants that the girl could wear so that she could wash the clothing she originally wore; after she put on the clothing on the girl, she helped her to bed in a spare room in the cabin. After that she prepared some food and medicine for her to eat. 

 

Though she wasn’t having any of it, since she hated the taste of it; she’s stubborn Scout thought to herself. Afterwards she tended to the girl for the next three days; it was easy for her since she was mostly asleep throughout the time she was in the cabin, though it did worry her. 

 

That afternoon she had finally woke up. 

 

“Oh good, your finally awake.” Scout said relieved; she petted Frosty on the head who was laying on the bed just beside her, “We were both worried about you. We didn’t think you’d wake up.” 

 

“Where am I?” The girl asked, her throat not as raspy as before. 

 

“Your in my cabin.” Scout replied with a smile, “Don’t you remember Melody? I brought you here after your friend showed me where you were.” 

 

The girl named Melody was a bit taken back, “How do you know my name?” She asked with a quizzical look. 

 

“Isn’t it obvious? Your friend Frosty told me.” 

 

“You talked to him?” 

 

“Well I am part fox you know, so of course I understood him.” 

 

Melody looked at her ears and tail, “So you are.” Melody said with a smirk.

 

“How are you feeling?” Scout asked pulling up a chair before taking a seat, “You were out cold for three whole days.” 

 

Melody looked at her bandaged leg, that was resting on a pillow. “Well my leg still hurts, but on the plus side, my fever is gone.” 

 

“That’s good to know. Looks my medicine was able to work with wonders.” Scout said with a relieved smile. 

 

Melody looked at Scout a bit shocked, “Your a healer than?” 

 

Scout nodded, “I became the local healer of this town a little over a month ago. I was staying with my teacher for awhile but now that my training is finished, I’m able to help out anyone that needs it.” 

 

“That’s good.” Melody said, “What’s your name anyway?” 

 

“Oh right!” Scout said, “I didn’t tell you my name yet. My name is Scout Lapis. Sorry we couldn’t get a proper introduction before.” 

 

Melody shrugged, “Eh, it’s no problem, I mean they’re are worse ways to start an introduction.” 

 

Scout couldn’t help but chuckle at that, “I guess your right. So what happened to you exactly? How did you end up like this?” 

 

Melody sat herself up using the pillow as her cushion to lean back against. “I was attacked a few weeks ago.” 

 

Scout gasped at this, “Attacked?! That’s awful! Was it bandits?” 

 

“No.” Melody replied, “It was a girl about the same age as me. She told me her name was Sinn, but there was something off about her.” 

 

“Off?” 

 

“She didn’t seem to possess any aura when I landed a few hits on her. I honestly thought she was with the White Fang, but she couldn’t be, since they never allowed humans into their group. She had on a Grimm mask, covering half of her face, and she was marked with a red eye on her leg.” 

 

“Your right, that definitely doesn’t sound anything like the White Fang. Sure they have members but they would never mark them.” 

 

“Yeah. She and I both fought, and I almost ended up dead when my aura finally broke. I would’ve been killed if she wasn’t called back.” 

 

“Called back?” 

 

“She said something about a Mistress, but she was forbidden to speak about her. But that’s not all…” 

 

“What do you mean?” 

 

“When she approached me…  **_She was riding on a Grimm._ ** ” 

 

Scout’s eyes widened in disbelief at this; she never heard such a thing. A person riding on a Grimm was impossible even if it was tamed. No one could’ve been able to do that; not human or a Faunus. Just than they heard what an alarm echo throughout the area. They were both quick to realize it was coming from the town. 

 

The alarm could only mean one thing. 

 

“A Grimm Attack!” Scout and Melody both said in unison. 

 

“We gotta go and-- **AGH!** ” Melody was cut off when she felt the pain in her leg. 

 

“No, just me! You still need to recover.” Scout said, before she went to grab a pair of her weapons, “Please stay here and rest, I’ll go take care of it.” 

 

Before Melody could stop her, Scout had already ran out the door. “Gah! Damn it!” Melody said moving out of the bed, grabbing her guitar case, “Frosty! Let’s go!” 

 

Despite having a limp, Melody had gone out the door with Frosty following behind her. 

 

Scout had ran at full speed when she saw smoke just in the town, and people running away from it. Scout managed to stop one of the townspeople, “How many Grimm are there?” 

 

“That-- that was no Grimm I have ever seen! That girl-- She’s-- She’s controlling that thing!” The man told her before he started to run again. 

 

“A girl?” Scout said, before she ran into the town. When she had gotten there she saw most of the houses were either wrecked or burning. The town had already evacuated but she didn’t see any large amount of Grimm. 

 

“I thought there was a Grimm attack. Where are they?” Scout said. Soon she saw what was causing the attack. She saw what appeared to be a suit of armor but there was something off about it. She saw black vapor emitting from their eyes. 

 

“What? What is that?” Scout asked herself, “That doesn’t look like Grimm.” 

 

It didn’t take her long to notice a teenage girl at the age of seventeen standing behind it; slightly shorter from the suit of armor. She had black hair tied back into a long ponytail, and wore a gray shirt revealing her stomach and red eye just on the side of her stomach. With the gray shirt she wore dark red pants with a single black knee pad and she wore a pair of black and red boots. Over her outfit she wore a medium gray trench coat, with a burnt umber biker gloves; she wore a Grimm mask that covered her eyes but not her nose and mouth. 

 

“That must be the person controlling them.” Scout said to herself, “She has the red eye like Melody described.” 

 

Just than the girl spoke up, “I know your out there Fanus girl. I can smell you. There’s no point in hiding so come on out.” 

 

Scout took a deep breath before she gotten out from her hiding place. “How did you know I was there?” Scout asked the girl curiously. 

 

The girl tapped her nose as she replied casually, “I picked up your scent awhile ago. I never expected there to be one person left in this town. Your either brave, or stupid.” 

 

“Who are you supposed to be?” Scout said, “Why are you attacking this town?” 

 

The girl replied, ignoring her first question, “I was told to see if this kind of Grimm would be able to listen to commands like the others. And from what you’ve seen it seems to be doing that well.” 

 

“Grimm?” Scout said looking at the armor, “You mean that suit of armor is Grimm, how?” 

 

“This one unlike the others was made in a laboratory*.” The girl replied casually, “Under  **_her_ ** orders I was able to retrieve it, and now, it will do what I say.” 

 

( **_*As reference to the Possession Type Grimm as explained in the Manga, or at least according to the RWBY Wiki page_ ** )

 

“You would attack a town just so you could see if it could take orders?” Scout said, “That’s just cruel.” 

 

“Mankind is cruel enough already.” The girl said, “I thought you of all people would see that much, like the White Fang.” 

 

Scout was taken back by that, “How dare you! I’m not like the White Fang! Not even close to them!” 

 

The girl let out a sigh, “It doesn’t matter what your thought is. Your all the same in the end.” She than turned to the suit of armor beside, “Destroy her.” 

 

( **_Song Starts: Attack Performed 30 Seconds to Mars_ ** )

 

The suit of armor charged at her, armed with a broad sword in it’s hand. Scout acted fast and quickly jumped away before it could hit her. She than pulled out two twin pistols and started to fire at the suit of armor. Though it didn’t have an affect on it, considering it was wearing metal. 

 

The suit of armor charged at her again, this time it went to punch her; it landed a hit across her face, and Scout ended up flying back. 

 

**_I won’t suffer, be broken,_ **

**_Get tired or wasted_ **

**_Surrender to nothing,_ **

**_Or give up what I_ **

 

She landed on her feet and her twin pistols she had, switched to a pair of hand blades. With speed, Scout charged at the armor, landing a few hits, and dodging it’s attacks. They kept up with this pattern for awhile before Scout had pressed a button on the end of her blade. The blade suddenly extended; the extended part appeared to be made of fire. 

 

**_Started and stopped it,_ **

**_From end to beginning_ **

**_A new day is coming_ **

**_And I am finally free_ **

 

When she landed a hit on it, she was able to land a large cut across it’s arm and chest, but it still stood. “Well at least that did something.” Scout said to herself with a smile, before charging at the suit of armor again; with her weapon made from flames. 

 

It had tried to attack her with it’s sword, though she ended up cutting it in half. Before Scout could slice and dice, the armor was able to kick her in the gut, catching her off guard. But she was quick to recover and she balanced on his leg; she pressed a button on her second blade and it had extended, this time it was made from ice. 

 

**_Run away, run away, I’ll attack_ **

**_Run away, run away, go chase yourself_ **

**_Run away, run away, now I’ll attack_ **

**_I’ll attack, I’ll aa-WHOOOOAAAA!_ **

 

With the ice she was able to slice the head off of the armor with ease; when she did however the black vapor left its body causing Scout to jump back. 

 

“ **HOLY CRAP!** ” She exclaimed in surprise and shock. 

 

The vapor flew back to the teenage girl and it circled around her left arm as if it was a chain. 

 

“I guess I’ll have to take care of this than.” The girl said, before drawing her weapon. She drew a Gothic Battle Axe, and charged at Scout. She swung her weapon to hit her, but scout was able to flip back with ease. Scout allowed her weapons to switch to guns and she started to fire on the girl. Though she was able to block the bullet with her battle axe. 

 

**_I would have, kept you forever, but we had to sever_ **

**_It ended for both of us, faster than a_ **

**_Kill off this thinking, it’s starting to sink in_ **

**_I’m losing control now, and without you I can finally see_ **

 

  
The girl was quick on her feet, when she charged at Scout once more; she had almost caught Scout off guard when she the blade was just inches from her face, Scout had activated her semblance. The blade had suddenly gone right through the fanus girl’s body which had taken the girl by surprise. 

 

Scout had used as the opportunity to counter attack. Switching back to her blades she attacked the girl head on; though her enemy blocked most of her attacks with her axe, leaving minor cuts on her arms, and hands. Scout than used a powerful kick that sent her back a few feet. 

 

The girl was quick to recover as she spun her battle axe, changing it into a bolt action rifle, and began to fire at Scout. 

 

**_Run away, run away, I’ll attack_ **

**_Run away, run away, go chase yourself_ **

**_Run away, run away, now I’ll attack_ **

**_I’ll attack, I’ll aa-WHOOOOAAAA!_ **

 

Despite the bullets going straight through the fanus girl without harm, Scout made haste to find some cover since she knew her semblance wouldn’t last so long on the battlefield. She ducked behind a crate and armed her pistols again. Peeking out from the cover every now and than, she fired, but as expected the girl dodged the bullets with ease and continued to fire. This pattern went on for only a few moments, before both of them stopped taking a moment to reload. 

 

Though Scout reloaded her gun with Dust bullets. They both fired again, but this time, her enemy was sent flying back; once again a few feet when the ground in front of her exploded right in front of her. 

 

Again when she recovered, she dodged the oncoming bullets, as Scout continued to fire them at her. However at one point the girl found herself trapped in a corner and bullets were flying at her. 

 

“ **GOT YOU NO** \--Huh?!” Scout said cutting herself off. 

 

The bullets had suddenly stopped, just inches from the girl’s face and body, which took Scout by surprise. 

 

“Wh--What?!” Scout stammered, “How are you--?!” 

 

The girl lifted her hand which was clenched into a fist; it appeared that there was a small black substance around half of her arm. With a wave of her hand, she sent the bullets flying back into Scout’s direction so fast that she didn’t have time to react. Despite her aura protecting her she stumbled and fell on her back; her weapons disarming in the process. Scout tried to get up but before she knew it, she was held down by the girl’s foot. 

 

“Did you honestly believe that you had a chance to defeat me?” The girl said, “How pathetic.” 

 

Scout struggled to get her off but had no such luck. She found herself staring face to face with the girl’s gun; The girl kneeled down to get a better look at her. 

 

“Elise.” The girl said. 

 

“Huh?” Scout said, being confused by what she said. 

 

“You asked me before what my name was didn’t you?” The girl named Elise said, “It’s Elise. It’s something you should know before you die by my hand fanus girl.” She armed her gun and placed her finger on the trigger, which made Scout jump slightly; she tried desperately to activate her semblance, but mentally cursed herself when she didn’t. 

 

However all of her fears stopped when she had gotten a closer look at Elise. Despite her wearing a mask, she could’ve sworn her face gave off a familiar presence,  **_a familiar appearance_ ** . She even saw a familiar face. In fact, she knew where she had seen her face before. 

 

“ **_Pumpkin Pete’s_ ** …?” Scout suddenly said without thinking. 

 

Elise’s finger lifted off the trigger; confused by what Scout had said. She tilted her head slightly, as if she were a dog that heard a new sound. 

 

“What?” Elise said befuddled. 

 

“ **GET AWAY FROM HER!** ” Someone shouted in the distance. Elise and Scout turned to see Melody, armed with her arm blade. Pulling the trigger a bullet fired onto Elise, hitting her in the mask of the left side of her face, causing it to crack; Elise screamed out of surprise before crying out in agony when Scout hit her off with the help of her tail. 

 

**_Run away, run away, I’ll attack_ **

**_Run away, run away, go chase yourself_ **

**_Run away, run away, now I’ll attack_ **

**_I’ll attack, I’ll attack, I will attack_ **

 

**_(Chorus Repeats Before Fading Out)_ **

 

Elise rolled on the ground ultimately landing on her side, with her back facing towards them. Scout got up from the floor and turned to Melody with Frosty who was on her shoulder. 

 

“Thank you!” Scout said, “But you really shouldn’t be out here! Your still hurt!” 

 

“Trust me, that’s never stopped me before.” Melody reassured her as she walked over to her, despite her limp; she still had her weapon armed and pointed over to Elise, “This the one causing those alarms?” 

 

“Yes!” Scout said arming her weapons, “She has the red-eye like what you described, and she has an artificial Grimm!” 

 

“An artificial Grimm?” Melody said with disbelief, “That’s definitely a new one.” Elise got up from the floor; traces of her mask were seen on the ground in bits. When she faced them, her left hand had covered where her left eye was. 

 

“Alright listen up!” Melody said to her, “I want answers! Who are you!? Are you with a girl named Sinn?!” 

 

Elise didn’t answer Melody; instead she removed her left to reveal that she had… A vivid green eye? Scout and Melody lightly gasped at this; with part of her face finally revealed, their eyes widened in disbelief when they saw the girl before them. 

 

“Wait a second…” Melody said lowering her weapon, “I’ve seen you before…” 

 

Scout did the same thing as she looked at Elise with disbelief and shock, “Yeah, hold on, aren’t you…?” 

 

Before Scout could finish her thought, Elise lifted her left arm, and the vapor flew off. 

 

“ **WATCH OUT!** ” Melody exclaimed pushing Scout down; causing the both of them to land on the floor. They saw the vapor fly into samurai armor just nearby. They saw it’s hand twitch and get up holding while baring a katana. 

 

Frosty barked at the armor, as Scout and Melody stood up from the floor, both of them armed and ready to fight. Though that was short lived when suddenly there weapons flew out of their hands, courtesy of Elise. 

 

Elise armed her battle axe, while the armor armed it’s katana that was provided. 

 

“Well that’s not good.” Melody said. 

 

“Indeed.” Scout said, “It was nice knowing you while it lasted.” 

 

“Right back at ya.” She said to the Fanus. 

 

Both Elise and the Samurai charged at the two of them. Both Scout and Melody shut their eyes, so they wouldn’t see it coming. However they were befuddled to find that nothing had happened to them or that they were in any kind of pain what-so-ever. 

 

Upon opening her eyes; Scout was shocked to find another teenage girl right in front of her, armed with a pair of swords that were steampunked themed. She saw a girl with short black hair in front of her wearing a brown leather coat with dark brown pants and buckles and black boots to go with it. 

 

Melody was shocked to see a young girl with grey pigtail, wearing a black and blue hooded top with the sleeves cut up just around the shoulders; Melody saw a stitches on both of her shoulders the fact that she wore dark brown short pants. She was even more shocked to see that the girl in front of her had a prosthetic leg, armed with a blade, and she was using it to block the katana. 

 

Both of them attacked the enemies pushing them back and catching them both by surprise. 

 

Elise looked to the girl possessing the pair of swords. 

 

“You must be  **_Cristal_ ** …” Elise said to her, “I was wondering when I would meet you.” 

 

“Nice to meet you too.” The girl who saved Scout named Cristal said with a smirk, “Now do me a huge favor and leave this town.”    
  


“Unless you want to live.” The girl with the pigtails said, now facing Elise. 

 

Scout and Melody picked up their weapons and got in their fighting stance once again. 

 

Elise looked to her opponents and let out a sigh. “I’ve already gotten the results I needed. Very well I will take my leave.” 

 

With the swing of her axe, a portal, in the shape of an eye suddenly opened. The Samurai, entered the portal. Elise was about to enter the portal, but she took a moment to say, “Be for warned, the next time we meet, I won’t hold back.” 

 

With that being said, Elise stepped in and the portal disappeared just like that. 

 

This allowed both Scout and Melody to catch their breath. Frosty had gone up to Melody in concern, but she picked him up and patted him on the head. Scout turned their savoirs. 

 

“Thank you so much for helping us.” Scout said to Cristal, “Cristal right? I really appreciate it.” 

 

“Hey, no problem.” Cristal said to her. 

 

“Yeah, thanks for it.” Melody said to the girl with the prosthetic leg, “Sorry, what’s your name?” 

 

“Rosario.” The girl replied with the prosthetic leg replied, “And it’s not a problem.” 

 

Cristal looked at the two of them, and Scout and Melody were a bit taken back. 

 

“Um… What?” Scout asked nervously, “Is something on my face?” 

 

Cristal didn’t say anything; instead she stood up straight and said to her, “Your Scout Lapis? This town's famous healer right?” 

 

Scout nodded her head and replied nervously, “Ye--yes. Yes I am.” 

 

Cristal than turned over to Melody, “And if I’m not mistaken, judging from the way your weapon looks, you must be Melody Branwen. Daughter of the famous Huntsmen Qrow.” 

 

“Yeah, what of it?” Melody asked, causing Scout to double take at that. 

 

“Your the daughter of Dusty Old Qrow?” Scout asked Melody. 

 

Melody turned over to Scout, “Yeah, didn’t I or Frosty here mention that?” Scout shook her head in reply. 

 

“Oh, well now you know.” Melody said. 

 

Scout turned to Cristal and Rosario, “Wait, why do you wanna know who we are?” 

 

Cristal smiled and said to the two of them, “Actually, I’m glad that we found two people like you. I have, a little something I wanna share with you concerning Vale and Beacon, if you care to listen that is.” 

 

Scout and Melody’s eyes widened at the sound of that, and they turned to one another. Both of them thinking the same thing, they turned back to Cristal. 

 

“We’re listening…” Was all that Scout said. 


End file.
